Kindred Spirit's
by HazzatheMan
Summary: Written for a friend on TellTale's TWAU Community. Since the Crooked Man's death, Bigby has been depressed. He doesn't know why, Snow can't help him; but maybe a certain woman whom he once thought was dead can ease his pain and loneliness... and maybe he can help her rediscover love at the same time. Rated M for language, sex and violence.
1. The Wolf's Sorrow

**So this is a Bloody Mary fanfic being written mainly for a friend of mine on the TellTale TWAU Community called TheZorkij.**

**Plz enjoy!**

* * *

**The Wolf's Sorrow**

Poor Bigby. He hadn't been the same since the fight at the steel mill against Bloody Mary...

But what was it that changed him? Was it how Snow had changed so quickly upon acquiring the position of Deputy Mayor? Or was it how the only Fable that ever matched up to the Wolf's power fairly was now dead?

It had been only a month since that fateful night; Mary had put up an impressive fight and if Bigby hadn't reverted to his true self he would've surely lost the battle. The Crooked Man was dead, thrown down the Witching Well in front of everyone; Nerissa was gone, she left New York and also left Bigby with more questions than answers, but he wasn't going to chase her down, she had suffered enough already...

Now where was he? Woody had somehow patched things up with Gren and Holly and got a job working as a bouncer down at one of the local nightclubs, his burly appearance was enough to scare off troublemakers and if they resisted then one freakishly strong fist to the face was enough to get them to leave.

There were still Fables without jobs, but Snow was doing a fantastic job of getting Fabletown functioning as it always should have been. Beauty and Beast were still arguing and having rent problems, Bigby had had to remove Beast from a room before he could turn into a monster due to Beauty's rage at him. He wished they would just get a divorce, but deep down he wished that he could just leave it all behind...

He had grown tired of the whims of the Fables around him, and he had grown tired of Snow ordering him around like a common servant. At least when she was still Crane's assistant she had been nicer to him; Boy Blue was now the Deputy Mayor's assistant, he was a nice guy and he and Bigby got along pretty well. He would never admit it, but Bigby enjoyed being given new orders through Blue rather than by Snow in person.

Today however it seemed that Snow had been watching the actions of her Sheriff, she had to admit that he looked terrible. He was always looking at the floor and seemed to be smoking more heavily as well, he didn't talk as much as he used to and he certainly didn't make any attempt at talking to her if he could help it.

Snow had gotten a break from the complaining Fables and picked up her phone, dialling in the number for the Security Office. After 4 rings he picked up "Yes?" Bigby didn't sound happy, though he hadn't sounded happy since after the ordeal at the mill.

Snow spoke "Mr Wolf can you come into the Office please? We have some things to discuss"

Bigby sighed and answered "I'm on my way, Boss" He hung up and so did Snow. Was SHE the reason he was being like this? Snow and Bigby weren't exactly close but she was closer to him than anyone else in Fabletown, not even Rose Red was as close to Snow as Bigby was, and she was her sister! Bigby had taken to calling Snow Boss not long after Flycatcher left for the Farm with Toad, TJ and Colin. Maybe Colin's absence was the reason for his depression?

Bigby entered into the Office and instantly put out the cigarette he was smoking, Snow didn't like him smoking in the Office seeing as it was now hers and she had rules of her own to enforce. He sat down on the chair opposite Snow and waited for her to finish signing a form.

Snow looked up at Bigby and kept her hands on her lap "Are you ok, Mr Wolf?"

Bigby narrowed his gaze at her "No..."

Snow nodded slightly, this wasn't Bigby's usual behaviour "What's wrong then?"

Bigby shrugged "I don't know; maybe I'm tired of working for this government or maybe I'm really tired of working for this government"

Snow narrowed her gaze as well "Is it something I've done?"

Bigby slowly shook his head; now Snow was getting mad "Well if you don't tell me what the problem is then I can't help you!"

Bigby stood up suddenly "Why do you care about helping me!? I'm just the Sheriff; I'm the replaceable one here! Why would you possibly want to waste your time helping me when you won't even help yourself!

Snow was confused by the comment, but still angry nonetheless "What are you talking about!?"

Bigby gave a slight chuckle "You're so lonely and you won't admit it, you just soldier on like nothing's wrong! I can't do that Snow, I'm lonely and I fucking hate it!"

Snow stood up and yelled "How dare you! Mr Wolf I am suspending you from duty until the end of the week, you can leave now..."

Bigby turned on his heels and marched out of the Office, making sure the slam the door hard enough to splinter the wood on his way out. Snow sat back down on her chair and sighed heavily whilst massaging her temples, she was glad Boy Blue had gone out to lunch. Bigby's words were echoing inside her head though _"You're so lonely and you won't admit it"_ Bigby was right though... Snow was lonely.

She wanted to so badly for a man's company, but she didn't want a one-night stand simply to get a release and relax a little. She wanted a proper relationship with someone who loved her for more than just her body, but no one in Fabletown would do that for her, she was tainted, she was broken, she was damaged goods.

A small tear fell from Snow's eye as she went over Bigby's comment in her head, how did he know that about her? He wasn't THAT good at reading people; then again the two had worked together for so long he had probably figured it all out.

* * *

Meanwhile Bigby had already broken his never used TV with his foot and downed a whole bottle of scotch all in the space of 5 minutes. Why was he so damn angry at everything? It wasn't Snow that much he knew, and his outburst at her made him feel even more like shit, she didn't deserve that at all, even though his comment about her loneliness was right...

He could smell her sadness now; why did he lash out at her of all people? Bigby suddenly had the urge to just end it all, right there and then. He looked at himself in his bathroom mirror and knew he was a mess; he didn't look it on the outside, but inside he wanted to take anything sharp and made of silver straight to his heart. He never thought he would end up like this.

He imagined Mary coming out of the mirror and waving her finger at him with that half smile, she would probably encourage his rogue behaviour. But the thought of Mary did the opposite of angering Bigby, it... calmed him.

Bigby continued staring at the mirror, her name was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't bring himself to say it, let alone say it 5 times in a row. She couldn't be alive... could she?

Bigby left his apartment in a flash and went down to the lobby via the stairs; he had to get to Shepherd Metalwork's as quickly as possible. He hailed a taxi and was somewhat grateful that he had enough money to pay the fare when he reached the place.

When he entered the steel mill it certainly looked different from the last time; the shards of glass had all been collected and thrown down the Witching Well, the photos and boxes of stuff for almost every Fable in Fabletown were all gone and had been sent straight to the Witches to be destroyed and the silver bullets had all been collected by Bigby and stored away in the Business Office somewhere...

Bigby looked around and remembered that fateful night; the sound of the Catherine wheel creaking as it turned slowly was gone, but so was Mary's taunting voice about how he had gone soft since becoming Sheriff, it was strange for him to admit that he missed that girly voice...

The molten steel was now solid as Bigby had shut off the power when he cleared the place out with Boy Blue and Flycatcher; it was a lot cooler now than it was back then, the air wasn't filled with the sound of hissing as Mary darted around the place either.

Bigby walked to the workbench where he had started his fight with Mary and looked at the light bulb that she had appeared from and waited. He had no idea why he wanted to see Mary again; did he want to fight her again as a worthy opponent, or did he consider Mary a kindred spirit who understood him for what he really was?

When nothing happened, Bigby paced around the small area for a few minutes, he kept imagining Mary standing before him with that killer face and piercing hazel gaze... Bigby suddenly heard a familiar giggle come from behind him. He thought it was his imagination playing with him, but when he turned around, he saw the one person he thought he would never see again.

Mary was standing behind Bigby with a wicked smile on her face "You know you should've looked for all the pieces, Wolf" Bigby was in awe, his anger and sadness seemed to wash away completely at the sight of Mary. Mary was confused by how calm Bigby was at her presence "Not used to seeing ghosts, Wolfie?"

Bigby moved towards Mary, she crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze in response, she didn't know what he was going to do and it was making her a little uneasy. Bigby spoke "I thought you were dead" Mary chuckled to herself "Aww, I'm touched by your concern, but you know how this is going to end"

Bigby got ready but spoke nonetheless "I won't fail this time" Mary smirked before she rushed forward and shoved Bigby to the ground. She jumped onto him and went to punch him, Bigby grabbed Mary's arm and head butted her before shoving her off.

Mary got to her feet, Bigby spoke "You've gone soft" He tackled Mary into the wall and kneed her in the stomach before punching her down, Mary cried out as she retaliated by upper cutting Bigby and kicking him in the crotch. Bigby fell to his knees and Mary grinned and spoke in a mocking tone "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry..." Bigby shot up and picked Mary up before throwing her against the workbench. Mary struggled and flipped Bigby onto the bench, pinning his arms down as he snarled in her face.

Mary edged closer to him "I have the upper hand here, puppy" Bigby could've changed form and ripped her to pieces, but in this moment he was enticed to do something else. He spoke through gritted teeth "I'll fucking kill you, bitch!" Mary smiled even more now "Really, what are you going to do?"

Bigby was quick with his actions, he quickly said "This!" and kissed Mary. It was a simple kiss that lasted for only a second; Mary's face became sombre from the action and she surprised Bigby when she suddenly returned his kiss. The kiss slowly became hungrier as Bigby pulled Mary closer and she rolled her hips over his, she started moaning softly into his mouth as their tongues continued to clash around each other.

Mary suddenly opened her eyes and pulled away, she was in complete shock at what she had just done "What the fuck am I doing!?"

Bigby stood up as well and moved closer to her "I think you missed me the way I missed you..."

Mary looked at Bigby still in shock, she looked a lot cuter when her face was relaxed "I didn't miss you that way!"

Mary continued to pace as she covered her mouth with both hands while Bigby crossed his arms, Mary spoke "Why did I do just that, why did I enjoy it so much?"

Bigby gripped her shoulders and Mary froze up, she kinda liked the way he was holding her "I think you know why..."

Bigby moved closer and kissed Mary again, she was so close to returning his affections but she suddenly moved away from him "No! I can't do this... I can't think straight right now, I need time..."

Mary abruptly left through the light bulb and Bigby smiled to himself; he could smell the attraction on Mary's scent and was glad that he felt the same way about her; his life was about to change, and maybe for the better.

* * *

**So yeah, this is a BigbyxBloody Mary story (it might only be 5 chapters long)**

**No 'Next time' hints for this story ppl :P**

**See you next time!**


	2. I Do Love

**So this chapter has been a long time coming, God knows that TheZorkij has been wanting it for a very long time, sorry dude, I'm just busy with other fics atm...**

**So please enjoy!**

* * *

**I Do Love...**

As Bigby walked back into the Woodlands, he was feeling much better about his life than he was only a few hours ago. But it was a strange sensation; he still hated Mary for what she did to him, the broken arm, the silver bullet; but that kiss was nothing like he had ever experienced before...

It was true that Bigby had never been in a relationship before, but he was not a stranger to the affections of women. Mundy girls had eyed him up in the street on occasion, and both Cinderella and Briar Rose had flirted with him during some conversations. Bigby had even kissed Cinderella during a Remembrance Day celebration back in the 1950's, but they were both drunk and the brief kiss held no romantic feeling, it was just a nice gesture between 2 colleagues.

Of course Bigby would've preferred to have shared the kiss with Snow White, but she was being her usual self. She had shown up alone, but looking unbelievably glamorous, yet no man would win her affections for the night, even though her scent said otherwise. She DID want companionship, but it was more than likely to be with a handsome prince from the Homelands than a mangy old Wolf that killed people and terrorised pigs.

But Mary's kiss held the feeling of love, he could tell not only by her scent (although it was the major give away) but also by how hungrily her tongue lapped against his, the way her hips ground against him, the soft moaning that signalled lust and passion in the moment. Bigby wanted to feel those lips against his once more... good thing he possessed a mirror in his apartment.

A slow elevator ride and one Huff n' Puff later had Bigby walking out onto his floor, he headed in the direction of his apartment and was just past the Business Office when Snow came around the corner holding a stack of papers and a strong coffee, she was over-working herself yet again.

Bigby nearly collided with her in the hallway "Hey, Snow" Snow was a little surprised at first, she seemed to have been woken from some kind of trance "Oh, Sheriff, um, excuse me"

Snow moved past Bigby but she stopped again when his hand came to rest on her right shoulder "Snow, wait" Snow turned around with a blank expression; Bigby himself looked confused at his actions "Yes, Sheriff?" Bigby adjusted his tie a little "Uhhh, I uh... I wanted to say that I'm... sorry, for earlier"

Snow's face became a little more relaxed with those words; Bigby continued "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, you didn't deserve it. I was just having a bad day for some reason..."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Snow's mouth, she replied with a small sigh "Thank you, Sheriff. I accept your apology" She was about to walk away before she continued "And I'm sorry I was so extreme with you, your suspension is lifted as of tomorrow morning, you should get some rest, Mr Wolf"

Bigby nodded in response as Snow turned and walked away, she smelled happier at least.

* * *

O Elsewhere in Manhattan

"_Why the fuck did I kiss the Wolf like that? I don't love him, I don't even wanna have sex with him!.. Do I?"_ Mary was sat in her apartment thinking about her encounter with the Sheriff from earlier. Her place wasn't overly big; it had a moderately sized living room, with a small bathroom and a bedroom that Mary didn't always use, largely because she owned a comfy sofa bed that was seeing more use lately than her single-mattress bed.

The most unique object in the whole apartment was a large mirror with intricate gold outline located in the bedroom, a perfect size for Mary to just walk into whenever she wanted. The glass coffee table in the living room had several notices of eviction on it; Mary hadn't paid the rent since the Crooked Man died, but the aging landlord wasn't much of an enforcer with Mary. She was quietly referred to as the 'scary bitch in room 309' a title that she admired a little too much...

Mary sat up from her bed and paced around the living room, she couldn't comprehend her actions. She kissed Bigby Wolf! Not only that, but she was enjoying it! Mary hadn't loved someone since that tragic event back in the Homelands; it was her deepest, darkest secret, it was what made her the Bloody Mary of Mundane legend.

"_C'mon Mary, the Wolf is your plaything, why would you possibly want to be with him?"_ Mary thought at first that it was the raw power that Bigby possessed; he was unlike any other foe she had encountered before, he had defeated her after showing his full strength.

That giant Wolf, he was 8 feet tall from paw to shoulder, with gray-black fur and solid yellow eyes... and those thick, razor sharp teeth and claws. He was a true force to be reckoned with, as Mary learned the hard way.

Now the Crooked Man was dead, Jersey and the Tweedle Brothers were in hiding (or had left the city altogether if they were smart enough) and Mary was bored shitless doing nothing. Mary looks outside, the sun is starting to set and the night air is mild, inviting even.

"That's it, I'm going out" Mary grabs her leather jacket and walks briskly out of her apartment; passing by some of the other permanent tenants on her way down the stairs, they stared at her with a mix of emotions. Fear, lust, intrigue... all pointless to the likes of Mary, she chose her own lovers just like she chose her own victims.

Mary walks down the street, heading towards a nightclub that she had visited several times in the past, the place had a tendency to play more Rock oriented music, and the patrons there were more 'interesting' to say the least. The bouncer lets Mary straight through, it's not just the fact she is a regular, but also because he is secretly scared of her.

Mary manoeuvres her way through the crowd as they dance and mosh-pit to some Metallica song playing on full blast. She comes to the bar and perches herself quite innocently onto one of the stools; the possibly stoned barman walks over to her "Yeah?"

Mary was so unoriginal when it came to drinks "A Bloody Mary"

The barmen gives a quick nod and prepares the drink within a minute, Mary tastes the drink. The flavour of tomato clashes against the fire of the vodka, it was Mary's favourite drink, and not just because it shared her name.

4 more Bloody Mary's later, a young woman had sat on the stool next to Mary, eyeing her up with a seductive smile. The woman was in her early 20's at best; she was wearing a tight black sequin dress with a short skirt, and wore simple eye shadow and lipstick, she had a slender physique, almost like a dancer's, with dark brown hair coming to her shoulders.

Mary stares into the woman's blissful brown eyes with a stern face, she wanted this girl to know that she was the dominant one, and the innocent babe seemed to understand almost instantly.

"The name's Clara" The girl speaks in a higher pitch voice, apparently trying to improve her chances with the interesting woman in front of her. Mary continues to stare at her, and then she moves towards the girl's ear. With a small lick of it she whispers "Have you ever had a bitch like me high five your face with her slit?"

Not even 2 minutes later are Mary and Clara in one of the cubicles in the women's toilets. Mary kisses the girl with such fierce passion; Clara can feel herself getting even more wet as a result. Mary was bisexual, she liked the rough hardness of man, but also the delicateness of women; and Clara was really something.

Mary lifts Clara's dress over her head to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra, and sucks on her neck, leaving love bites in her wake. Clara dips her head back and closes her eyes as she blindly removes Mary's jacket and shirt, revealing a dark blue lace bra underneath. Mary undoes the bra herself and Clara gropes her breasts tenderly. In retaliation, Mary dips her hands into Clara's skimpy green panties and rubs her wet folds, teasing her entrance.

Clara moans louder "Oh my god!" and Mary grins as she feels herself becoming hot with lust. Clara sets about removing Mary's pants... but then the unexpected happened. Mary closed her eyes, and saw Bigby Wolf in front of her.

Clara wasn't there anymore, instead Bigby was the one undressing Mary, and he was the one rubbing her through her underwear with one hand as the other pulled her head in closer for a steamy kiss. Mary's eyes opened just as Clara unzipped her pants, and she stopped her. Clara looked confused "What's wrong?"

Mary quickly grabbed her clothing and hastily put it on, stuffing her bra into her jacket pocket at the last possible second; she replies quickly "I can't" Mary unlocks the door and leaves the restroom, as a rather confused Clara awkwardly puts her dress back on, thankfully no one else was present to bear witness.

Mary quickly leaves the club and practically runs back to her apartment; she goes straight to the mirror and waves her hand in front of it...

* * *

O Bigby's Apartment

Bigby stopped watching the TV and pondered once again why he was attracted to Bloody Mary. The bitch had nearly killed him! And now he wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her wanted her?!

It was so confusing, surely Bigby wanted Snow... Snow, she had become so distant since getting her promotion, Bigby's chances with her had gone from not likely to never. She was the Deputy Mayor and he was her Sheriff, they were colleagues, it would be far too awkward for them both. Or would it?

How would a relationship get in the way? They both worked in different Office's, they rarely saw each other because of constant work, and when the day was done for Snow she would go home and do whatever, while Bigby would wait for the odd phone call from someone complaining about another fight or god knows what else.

Maybe Mary signalled freedom to Bigby? She was a lot less 'formal' than Snow was, Snow didn't swear that much, she always looked smart and never mixed business with pleasure.

But Mary? She was always so casual, she had a mouth on her yes, and she dressed in a more masculine style, but at least the fact she was a woman wasn't obscured in spite of it all.

Bigby walks to his bathroom and looks into the mirror, earlier that day he had thought of suicide right in front of it. Now he wanted that psycho lady to come through it and pounce on him.

Unbeknownst to Bigby, Mary was watching him through her own mirror. "Why do I feel this way about you?" Mary still didn't understand, she and Bigby hardly knew each other. Yet she felt compelled to learn more, she had heard the stories of the great Wolf decimating entire armies and swallowing Fables whole, but not anything personal like his origins or what made him who he is.

Bigby puts his hand to the mirror, and Mary mimics the action. Then Bigby starts to speak "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary-"

Mary starts to a panic a little, but her nerves are replaced with excitement as Bigby continues "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary-"

"_Here it comes"_ She thought, as a big smile graced Mary's lips, Bigby started "Bloody..." But he didn't finish his sentence. Bigby instead looked down and away from the mirror, he huffed and marched back into his chair and closed his eyes.

Mary was in shock, and felt a little heartbroken. A small tear fell down her cheek, it surprised Mary more than anything, when was the last time she cried?

Regardless, Mary wasn't going to let this slide; she walked through the mirror... and into Bigby's bathroom.

* * *

**Get ready for some fun stuff next chapter! XD**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, and I will see you next time dear readers!**


	3. A Lustful Encounter

**Nearly 4 months later and I update this again :(**

**I deeply apologies, I should better use my time for writing than I do atm. TheZorkij, I'm so sorry this has taken me ages to get done, but it's here now!**

* * *

**A Lustful Encounter**

Bigby had sunk back into his ratty blue chair feeling less than impressed with his inability to complete a simple rhyme. He wanted to see Mary, he wanted to be near her, but he wasn't sure why he wanted to be so close to her, and that was scaring him a little.

A month ago he had fought Mary with the intent of killing her, and he thought he had, until she had turned up alive earlier today. That encounter had gone in the opposite direction very quickly, why did he kiss her? It didn't make sense! Bigby had been attracted to Snow and only Snow for 3 centuries now.

He felt alone after his fight with Mary, but never put her 'death' down as the reason for his depression once. His love for her came so suddenly, maybe Fate was trying to tell Bigby something?

He didn't get to sleep for long however, as a familiar smell, that distinct smell of 'her', entered his nostrils. Bigby opened his eyes to see Mary standing over him, she had her arms by her sides, and her face was blank, with a slight hint of sorrow. He could smell the faint aroma of tears coming from her, and it saddened him to know she had been crying.

He spoke "What are you doing here?" Mary shrugged softly and shuffled on the spot a little, clueless as to what she should do next. Bigby stood up and Mary gazed at him, she felt so different around Bigby now. She didn't feel like she had to act tough or violent or scary, she could be a Mary that she thought had died back in the Homelands all those centuries ago.

Mary spoke "Can I ask you something?"

Bigby nodded "Of course"

Mary moved closer to him and held his hands "Do you love me?"

Bigby opened his mouth a little and searched through every fibre of his being for a solid answer... and he settled on it at last.

"Yes, I do love you, I want to be with you always, Mary" He smiled at her, and she looked ready to cry again.

Mary inched closer to him as she whispered "I love you too-"

There was a knock at Bigby's door before the pair could complete their action. The pair huffed as Bigby went to his door and Mary hid in the kitchen; Bigby opened his door to find Snow on the other side of it, looking somewhat shocked.

"Bigby, I need to talk to you!" Snow practically barged in, and Mary nearly shit herself as Snow walked by the kitchen, thankfully she didn't see her hiding in there. Bigby gestured for Mary to stay put as he closed the kitchen door to and went to converse with Snow.

She was pacing around, apparently trying to comprehend something. Bigby spoke up "Snow, what is it?" Snow turned to face Bigby, but wasn't really looking at him "I just got a call from Jack Horner... telling me that he saw Bloody Mary in a club earlier this evening"

Mary was cursing under her breath at hearing the words, she was so focused on her drinks and Clara that she had failed to remember seeing Jack dancing in the middle of the club. He obviously saw her as well... she would make Horner suffer for this.

Bigby pulled the best surprised look he could muster in that moment, as Snow crossed her arms and looked a little more stern "Well, Sheriff? I thought you had dealt with Mary at the steel mill? That's what you said in your report... and thank god there were no Mundies around to witness you there as a giant wolf"

Bigby scratched the back of his head "She must've found a way to resurrect herself, maybe I killed one of her clones while she made a tactical retreat?" Snow pondered the thought "But that doesn't sound like her, she wouldn't make a tactical retreat and allow her Boss to be killed. She must've reformed herself from the shards..."

Bigby smiled "Look at you being a detective" Snow glanced up and hummed a little "Well don't expect me to become your Deputy anytime soon, have you considered getting one?"

Bigby looked more serious and shook his head "No, I work better alone anyways" Snow stepped forward "But, you and me worked well as a team, so clearly that isn't all true"

Bigby crossed his arms "Well you and I won't be teaming up anymore because you have a town to manage. I don't want to work with anyone else, Snow, just you. Now you deserve to be Deputy Mayor more than I deserve to be Sheriff-"

Snow interjected "Hold on a second. You only want to work with me?"

Bigby nodded "Yes, I do."

Snow smiled "I never knew that before now... thank you."

Snow walked closer to Bigby, stopping just a foot away from him. Bigby spoke "Don't worry about it, I've always looked out for you" Snow responded "That you have... Look Bigby, we can deal with the Mary situation tomorrow, I apologies for bringing it to your attention so late tonight"

She walked past Bigby, but put a hand to his shoulder and patted it before she left. Mary stepped back from the door as Snow left the apartment, and heaved a small sigh of relief. Bigby did as well as he opened the kitchen door.

Mary walked out and paced with her hands on her hips, she spoke with some frustration in her voice "Fucking Horner, I'll rip his dick off for this"

Bigby smirked "Get in line, I wanna hurt him as well" Mary chuckled "Would it really be worth it in the end though?" Bigby shook his head, but was still smirking "Nah, he'll get his soon enough..."

Mary stopped pacing and crossed her arms "So... Looks like you and Snow are trying to be extra friendly towards one another"

Bigby dropped his smirk "We're just colleagues now, I don't think I love Snow anymore, not now that I have you in my life"

Mary walked over to Bigby and wrapped her arms around his neck as his own rested on her hips; she spoke softly "Do you want me in your life? It could be dangerous" Bigby lifted her up around his waist "I wouldn't want it any other way"

He closed the gap as his lips descended on hers, his tongue gently rolling against her own as Bigby stumbled forwards and planted Mary against a wall, helping her to remove her jacket. Mary ran her fingers through Bigby's hair and moaned as his hands lifted her t-shirt and threw it on the ground.

Mary tore open Bigby's shirt, but slid it off of his muscled body at a slow pace. Bigby pressed himself against Mary, and stopped kissing her when he made contact with her chest, he pulled away and glanced down to see she wasn't wearing a bra. He looked back up at her and Mary smiled "I was going to do something stupid earlier..." Bigby just kissed her again, and set her down at once.

He helped Mary out of her boots and pants, as she did the same to his slacks. Now both in their underwear, Mary knelt down and pulled off Bigby's boxers, allowing his erect member to spring free before her. She admired the size of it, and took it into one of her hands, causing Bigby to tense up all of a sudden. She looked up at him "Is this your first time?" Bigby thought about his response for a moment "With a human? Yes."

Mary knew what Bigby was talking about, so she gave his tip a kiss and began to stroke it; Bigby groaned and planted his hands against the wall as Mary took him into her mouth, she sucked him slowly, taking him all the way in and pumping him at the same time. Bigby was relaxed by now, but he pulled Mary away as he felt himself getting closer to a release. He got down as she stood up and pulled down her panties, and was entranced by her intimacy and how smooth it looked.

Mary observed as Bigby inched his face closer to her crotch and blew on it a little; this simple act caused Mary to shudder in ecstasy, and she felt like coming right there and then. Bigby gave her slit a small lick, and Mary gasped at the contact, making Bigby grin as he moved in and lapped away at her. He could feel her getting wetter, those sweet juices layering his tongue as he could smell Mary's arousal growing to a level that must be heavenly for her.

Suddenly, she tensed up and produced a long moan from her mouth, her body went into a small convulsion, as Bigby realised he had made her orgasm. He stood up and kissed Mary suddenly, but the kiss quickly turned hotter as their tongues clashed against each others, sharing the taste of each other's fluids. It was very erotic for the both of them.

Mary pushed Bigby back into his chair, and sat on his lap in such a position that Bigby knew instantly what would happen next. Mary placed his member at her entrance, and slid down onto him, at a slow pace however. She adjusted to his size and proceeded to move up and down on his thickness, going deeper and deeper each time until she couldn't go any further.

Bigby held her hips and grunted when he felt his tip touch her core; it turned him on to no end. Mary was panting now as Bigby moved his hands to cup her breasts, fondling and caressing them as he sucked on one of her nipples, Mary urged him to continue his actions as she rode him faster, apparently reaching her peak for the second time.

She set herself down on him completely as she was overcome by her intense orgasm, and Bigby released himself inside of her. He was panting hard as he finished releasing, and Mary collapsed onto him, covered in sweat and exhausted from her actions. She moved off of him and sat on his lap, cuddling into his body as the pair closed their eyes and allowed the exhaustion to take over.

* * *

Barely an hour later did Mary wake up, she moved off of Bigby, but he woke up anyways from the lack of heat and contact. The pair smiled at each other lovingly as Bigby spoke "Where're you going?" Mary started to put her clothes back on as she replied "Well I'm a wanted fugitive and you're the Sheriff, so I think I should go home for safety's sake"

Bigby stood up and put his boxers on, and embraced Mary when she had finished dressing herself "Will you come back soon?" Mary giggled as she returned the affection "Of course, I'll come back every night to be with you. I love you."

The pair shared a long kiss as Mary returned to the mirror and stepped through it, Bigby smiled as he walked back over to his chair, and fell back to sleep within minutes.

* * *

Mary returned to her apartment, but was met with an unexpected sight "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Jersey Devil and the Tweedle Brothers all stood up from their respective seats and glared at Mary, Jersey spoke up "We're here to tie up loose ends"

Mary clenched her hands into fists as her tattoos glowed a fierce red colour; this caused the 3 Fables to tense up a little. Mary spoke in that all too familiar tone "What loose ends? Why didn't you 3 just leave?"

Jersey crossed his arms "We want our revenge on the Wolf first, and we need your help to get it"

* * *

**Oh shit son! Will Mary help her former allies? Or will she stay true to her love? We'll have to wait and see :)**

**I intend to get the next chapter up a lot quicker than this one, but knowing me, I wouldn't necessarily hold your breath...**

**As always, please leave a review, Favourite/Follow if you like the story, and I will see you all next time dear readers!**


End file.
